The present invention relates to ceiling panels and, more particularly, to a system and method of ceiling panel installation.
Overhead installation ceiling panels, such as wood, glass, stone, or other materials, is both difficult and dangerous. Lifting heavy and larger panels over one's head is dangerous and there is a high risk of breaking, chipping, or dropping the panels. Current panel supports lack simple, secure, and safe methods of mounting. During assembly, one runs the risk of panels bumping into one other and damaging expensive finishes. Additionally, of the few traditional methods of ceiling attachment, removal of a single panel requires considerable disassembly of ceiling components.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system and method of ceiling panel installation.